Billy Grey
William „Billy” Grey – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned i Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Opis Billy jest szefem gangu The Lost Brotherhood. Baza danych LCPD wskazuje, że był główną przyczyną najbardziej krwawych bitew między gangami The Lost a Angels of Death. Jest uzależniony od narkotyków – właśnie z tego powodu trafił do więzienia, a także na przymusowy odwyk. Pod jego nieobecność, liderem The Lost był Johnny Klebitz. Zdarzenia z gry thumb|left|Artwork Billy'ego Greya W 2008 roku, po nieznanym okresie od zatrzymania, Billy zostaje wypuszczony na wolność i od razu przejmuje władzę w gangu. Najpierw, z innymi członkami The Lost, odzyskuje swój motocykl. Krótko po odzyskaniu władzy, razem z The Lost rozpoczyna wojnę z Angels of Death. Później, po kradzieży narkotyków od Angels of Death, Jim Fitzgerald proponuje, aby Billy oddał je prawowitym właścicielom – Triadzie. Billy umawia się z szefem Triady na transakcję. W misji Chinese Takeout okazuje się, że Billy chciał, by Triada zabiła Johnny'ego i Jima. Na transakcję poszli właśnie Johnny i Jim. Doszło do strzelaniny, po której wspomnianej dwójce udało się uciec. Billy uciekł z miejsca transakcji – rozbił jednak swój motocykl i został złapany przez policję. Po tych zdarzeniach, Johnny przejął kontrolę nad The Lost i zerwał wszelkie kontakty z Billym. Podczas pobytu w więzieniu w Alderney, Billy idzie na układ z FIB, jednocześnie sprzedając członków swojego gangu. Po zdobyciu wiedzy na ten temat, Johnny i pozostali członkowie The Lost wdzierają się do więzienia – tam Billy zostaje zabity przez Johnny'ego. 2013 rok Billy zostaje wspomniany w Grand Theft Auto V podczas rozmowy Lostów w misji Przyjaźń to magia. Podczas wspominania zmarłych członków gangu twierdzą oni, że Billy był prawdziwym przywódcą Lostów, a Alderney byłoby z niego dumne. Mówią też, że Johnny nie nadawał się na przywódcę, a właściwie że nie pasował do Lostów. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene (pracodawca) * Angels in America (pracodawca) * It's War (pracodawca) * Action/Reaction (pracodawca) * This Shit's Cursed (pracodawca) * Get Lost (śmierć) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout Ciekawostki * Zarówno Billy jak i Brian zostali aresztowani w 1989 roku za morderstwo. Możliwe, że współpracowali ze sobą i wspólnie kogoś zabili. To mogłoby wyjaśniać przesadną lojalność Briana wobec Billy'ego. * Billy był główną przyczyną zakończenia związku Johnny'ego i Ashley Butler – Johnny dowiedział się, że Ashley często zdradzała go z Billym. * W misji This Shit's Cursed można się dowiedzieć, że Billy brał sterydy. * W dzieciństwie, Billy był przyjacielem starszego brata Johnny'ego – Michaela Klebitza. * Na środku czoła Billy ma tatuaż przedstawiający czaszkę z napisem „1%”. * Na swoim artworku Billy nie ma naszywki z napisem „PRESIDENT”. * Przez swoje uzależnienie od narkotyków Billy wygląda na dużo starszego niż jest. Podczas akcji GTA IV ma 37 lat, lecz fizycznie wygląda, jakby miał ponad 50. * Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się wykonać na nim egzekucję podczas misji Get Lost, włączy się przerywnik, w którym Johnny mierzy do Billy'ego z pistoletu, lecz waha się, czy go zabić czy oszczędzić. Po chwili Billy wyciąga nóż i próbuje nim zaatakować Johnny'ego, który odruchowo strzela Billy'emu w klatkę piersiową. * W misji Przyjaźń to magia jego nazwisko jest przedstawione w napisach jako „Gray”, nie „Grey”. Kategoria:Antagoniści de:Billy Grey en:Billy Grey es:Billy Grey fr:Billy Grey hu:Billy Grey nl:Billy Grey pt:Billy Grey ru:Билли Грей